


Rebecca and Her Seals

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Rebecca-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca deals with nine seal pups that decided her stable was the perfect place to live and she was their new mom.





	Rebecca and Her Seals

Nine seal pups played in the wash stall, splashing in the water and fighting over how had the best position under the running hose. Rebecca sat across from the wash stall, watching them play and wondering what to do. She had stolen the seals to get them back to their natural habitat, why had these ones come back to her? How had they even found her? She could only guess magic because magic logic. It was Jorvik, when in doubt it was probably magic. And, when it comes to magic, she wasn’t about to fight it. The seals must have come back for a reason, so there was little point dropping them in the ocean as they’d no doubt show up again at her stable in a day or two. 

The black seal pup flopped over to her, Rebecca couldn’t exactly call it a walk. Seals were not made for walking, or being on land. But the black seal did his best to get over to Rebecca, sniffing at her and clamoring up into her lap, soaking her pants. 

“You’ve gotten bigger,” Rebecca commented and rubbed his neck, not exactly sure how to scratch behind the ears of a seal. It had been a few weeks, and the pups had grown bigger and were losing their fluff in favor of their swim coats. But for some reason they had maintained their pup colors, which at least made it easier for Rebecca to tell them apart.

“What am I going to call you guys? It would be rude to leave you guys nameless,” Rebecca spoke aloud, not sure if they could understand her or not. Maybe seals around Jorvik were a bit smarter and understood language?

The black pup tried to crawl up Rebecca’s chest to sniff her face, making her laugh and hold him back. They had gained weight fast, and Rebecca suspected they would outweigh her in a matter of days if they didn’t already.

“I think I need to bed you guys down, can you guys not destroy the place in 30 minutes? Some fish could help you guys sleep,” Rebecca decided, leaving Midnightwarrior in charge. She would have to warn the stable girl not to be surprised by the seals, but first she was going to get some fish.

Twenty pounds of fish later and Rebecca had led the seals into her common area, put down a thick layer of straw, and had set up a laptop. She sat on the floor with them, letting the movie play while they ate and slowly settled down (mostly on various parts of Rebecca’s body).

She had turned off the lights in the room, hoping the large opening to the rest of the stable wouldn’t be too bright or noisey for the pups to sleep, but they calmed down around Rebecca as she spoke softly and watched The Song Of The Sea. It was only fitting that she put on a movie about seals and selkies, and it would give her ideas for names. One of the seals, a grey female, tried to sing along with the movie and Rebecca, the others joining with barks and attempts at singing. But the lullabye at the end of the movie had not yet gotten them to sleep, though they were much more relaxed. 

The next movie Rebecca put on was The Secret of Kells, and she was a bit uncomfortable with the way the blue marked seal was looking at her. The seal pup was far too intelligent, they all were, but the blue one was the most obvious. She looked at Rebecca meaningfully, studying, watching, and she only closed her eyes when Rebecca stroked her head and sang along with the movie.


End file.
